


Prüfungsvorbereitungen

by Morwen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, ESPECIALLY before exams, Gen, Kirk is having fun, and lots and lots of sex, even before exams, exams suck anyway
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Laufe der Zeit haben die Menschen verschiedene Wege gefunden, mit Stress umzugehen - Kirk hat den angenehmsten gewählt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prüfungsvorbereitungen

**Author's Note:**

> Wurde vor ein paar Jahren für eine Challenge bei LJ geschrieben. Die Vorgaben waren: Kirk, Bones (gen oder slash); Prüfungsstress. =)

**  
**

"Sternenflottenverordnung 104, Absatz C besagt, dass..."

"Bei einem friedfertigen Eindringen in die neutrale Zone sollte beachtet werden, dass..."

"Im Falle einer durch schwere Beschädigungen herbeigeführten Aufgabe eines Föderationsschiffes darf unter keinen Umständen..."

"Artikel 4 der Sicherheitsbestimmungen beim Umgang mit-"  
 

"... okay, das genügt erst mal."

Kirk schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte. Er sah müde aus.

"Noch mehr davon und mein Kopf platzt."

McCoy sah von den Notizen auf und warf seinem Freund einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Hör mal, DU hast mich darum gebeten, dich den ganzen Kram abzufragen, also sei nicht so ein Mädchen", erwiderte er. "Außerdem haben wir erst einen Bruchteil der Aufgaben durch und die gottverdammte Prüfung ist schon morgen, Jim. – _Morgen!_ "

Doch der andere winkte lässig ab.

"Jetzt mach nicht so 'ne Panik, ich werde es schon irgendwie packen..."

McCoy stand ruckartig auf und knallte den Hefter mit den Übungsaufgaben dabei so energisch auf den Tisch, dass Kirk vor Schreck fast hintenüber kippte.

"Du hast gerade mal vierzehn von zwanzig Fragen richtig beantwortet, Jim. Du könntest wenigstens so _tun_ , als ob dich das beunruhigen würde!"

"Glaub mir, das wird schon." Kirk reckte gähnend die Arme über dem Kopf und erhob sich dann schwungvoll, um ein paar Schritte durchs Zimmer zu machen.

"Eine der Prüferinnen ist eine ehemalige Dozentin von mir", sagte er und lächelte dieses kleine, charmante Lächeln, das so ziemlich jeder Mensch ganz hinreißend fand, der nicht McCoy hieß (der schon lange immun dagegen war). "Ich habe letztes Jahr einen Zeichenkurs bei ihr belegt..."

"Was für einen Zeichenkurs?"

"Aktmalerei."

McCoy verdrehte die Augen.

"... natürlich. Wieso frage ich überhaupt?"

"Und die andere, Miss Jareb, kenne ich aus der Arbeitsgemeinschaft der Xenobiologen", fuhr Kirk fort und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.

"Ich glaube, ich bin ihr schon mal begegnet." Sein Freund runzelte die Stirn. "War das nicht die Dame mit den vielen Armen?"

Kirk grinste. "Es war eine sehr aufschlussreiche Nacht."

"Aber sie ist verheiratet! _Und_ mindestens dreihundert Jahre älter als du!"

"Ich sagte ja – sehr aufschlussreich."

Verdammter Bastard. McCoy gab ein Schnauben von sich.

"Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du das alles von Anfang an geplant hast...?!"

"Ich doch nicht", erwiderte Kirk unschuldig. "Sagen wir eher, es war eine... hm... _Verkettung glücklicher Umstände_ , dass ich sie als Prüfer bekommen habe."

McCoy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Du bist wirklich schamlos, Jim."

"Niemand ist vollkommen."

Verdammter, _schlagfertiger_ Bastard.

Kirk schenkte seinem Freund ein jungenhaftes Lächeln und griff dann nach seiner Jacke. "Na gut, ich glaube, Lernen bringt heute wirklich nichts mehr... Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen könntest."

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte McCoy, den die plötzliche Aufbruchstimmung des anderen irritierte. "Ich dachte, wir machen hier noch weiter...?"

"Da ist diese Kleine aus der Krankenstation...", erklärte Kirk und schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe. "Du weißt schon, eine von deinen neuen Schwestern. Wir sind vor kurzem mal miteinander ins Gespräch gekommen... sie ist echt süß." Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Ihre Schicht müsste gleich zu Ende sein und ich dachte, sie freut sich vielleicht, wenn sie jemand nach Hause begleitet..."

McCoy bezweifelte, dass es beim "nach Hause begleiten" bleiben würde, und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Drang, den Bengel am Kragen zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln.

Wer dachte, er wüsste, was Sorglosigkeit war, kannte offenbar Jim Kirk noch nicht.

"Und eine Nacht voller hemmungslosem Sex vor einer wichtigen Prüfung hilft dir genau... _wie?_ ", fragte er finster.

"Sie entspannt mich", lautete Kirks einfache Erklärung und er gab seinem Freund einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Oberarm, bevor er sich zur Tür begab. "Man sieht sich, Pille."

Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Und McCoy, der Kirk in diesem Moment hasste – und außerdem immer der Meinung gewesen war, dass die beste Möglichkeit, in Prüfungszeiten Stress abzubauen, darin bestand, andere so lange anzuschreien, bis sie ihm nicht mehr widersprachen – fragte sich, wieso er in all den Jahren seines Studiums nie selbst auf eine derart simple Idee gekommen war.


End file.
